lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Vancouver Queer Film
The Vancouver Queer Film Festival is Vancouver's second largest film festival and Western Canada's largest queer arts event that takes place annually in Vancouver, British Columbia.Vancouver Queer Film & Video Festival :: :: About us 2012 marks the 24th Annual Vancouver Queer Film Festival, August 16 to 26. The Vancouver Out On Screen Film Society (Out On Screen) began as a small, community-based film festival in anticipation of Vancouver hosting the Gay Games in 1990. Since then, Out On Screen has evolved to become a professional arts organization with three key program initiatives: the Vancouver Queer Film Festival, Out in Schools and the Queer History Project. Mission statement Vancouver Out On Screen Film & Video Society promotes the production and exhibition of queer media art, creating opportunities for dialogue and education among diverse communities that cross class, age, ability, ethnicity, spirituality, gender and sexuality.Vancouver Queer Film & Video Festival :: :: Mission Statement Festival Awards People’s Choice Award for Best Feature Gerry Brunet Memorial Award OUTtv Hot Pink Shorts Award Other programs Out in Schools Launched in 2004, Out in Schools brings independent queer films into local high schools in British Columbia. In conjunction with gay–straight alliances, Out in Schools focuses on the serious issues that affect queer youth.Kids in the halls | Straight.com The purpose of Out in Schools is to reduce isolation and increase the safety of the learning environment for queer students in the community. Out in Schools aims to increase understanding through education to combat issues such as homophobia and bullying that threaten the safety of the classrooms for both queer and straight students.Caring for Communities : Vancouver Foundation There have been more than 42 school screenings across the Lower Mainland and reached more than 1900 students.Vancouver Queer Film & Video Festival :: :: PROJECTION 20: YOUTH EDUCATION FirstOUT Video Scholarship Program FirstOUT Video Scholarship Program is an intensive digital filmmaking program for youth aged 16 to 24. This is part of the youth education initiatives which, together with Out In Schools, seeks to give media literacy and production opportunities to queer youth and their allies. It brings independent media artists together with queer youth to work with them on developing their own cultural voice and producing their first video. Since its inception, five films have been produced and exhibited.CuedUp November 2006 2007 Out On Screen had partnered with Pacific Cinematheque to present the first year of the FirstOUT Video Scholarship Program. The application submission ended in November 2006. By mid-December, four participants were selected and were paired in a one-on-one mentorship with celebrated local independent media artists in Vancouver. The training and production period began in February and ended late June. All of the four short films were screened at the 19th Annual Vancouver Queer Film Festival on August 18, 2007 at Pacific Cinematheque as part of the Youth Series. A youth-friendly reception followed to celebrate the accomplishment of the four young filmmakers, as well as the success of the program.http://www.outonscreen.com/festival/2007/viewshowtime.php?stid=145 :In addition to the four mentors above, Gabe Forsythe and Krista Stusiak were the youth mentors from Pacific Cinematheque's Education department who facilitated boot camp workshops on cinematography and technicality of film-making. References External links * Vancouver Queer Film Festival * Vancouver Out On Screen Film & Video Society * Out In Schools * Queer History Project Category:Culture in Vancouver Category:Events in Canada Category:Film festivals Category:Film festivals in Canada Category:Vancouver festivals